narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Matsuko Kafun
| not finished | Matsuko Kafun (花粉' まつこ, Kafun Matsuko) is a Naruto OC created by Toomuchfandoms. She is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure. As a member of Team Kotori she works toward her dream of becoming a genjutsu master. Background Matsuko's actual parents are never met, and she grew up with her grandmother Chika instead, helping her around the house. Being a small girl, she was often belittled and told she "would never be a ninja." Determined to prove these accusations false, she attends the academy, but she doesn't have a lot of prowess. Through perseverance and interest in genjutsu, however, she is able to graduate, and is placed on a genin team with Saya Soyokaze and Kaen Kita under the tutelage of Kotori. Matsuko often has to act as a peacemaker due to the intensive natures of her teammates. Personality Matsuko has always been a silent, non-confrontational person. She always speaks in a respectful manner, using appropriate honorifics. She is very sensitive to noise and tends to be wary because of it. She is not leadership material, because she is worried of letting her comrades down. These traits make her seem like she doesn't care about others, but in reality she's really compassionate and caring. She has no trouble bonding with people, but only if they initiate conversation. Matsuko is reserved in a way that she feels uncomfortable approaching people. After the formation of Team Kotori she learns to open up more. Her teammates also help her gain more confidence in leadership positions. During her time with her team she becomes more calm, cool and collected, which allows her to think straight even in stressful situations. Appearance Matsuko is an pale-skinned girl of a small bodybuild. She has dark brown eyes and brown hair, which she wears open, with the exception of her bangs falling on her forehead. Her hair falls mid-back. In Part I she wore a green off-the-shoulder tee reaching mid-thigh with a dark purple tank top underneath. She also wore dark grey tights and standard shinobi shoes. She wore her blue forehead protector on her left thigh, just above the knee. In Part II ______ During the Fourth Shinobi World War she donned the standard shinobi outfit, complete with a Konoha flak jacket and an Allied Shinobi Forces headband on her upper arm. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Matsuko's chakra reserves are average at best, but the issue is covered by her abilities; she has very precise chakra control, and is able to make the most out of her reserves. Matsuko is not highly proficient in taijutsu, which often leaves her at a disadvantage. She often uses a bō to get some distance in taijutsu combat. Genjutsu Matsuko's greatest forte in combat is genjutsu, which often leaves her in a supporting position. Her techniques revolve around the use of pollen as a solid material for her jutsu. Originally she flows her chakra into the pollen to cast genjutsu, but in Part II she developed another branch jutsu altogether: a genjutsu pollen that affects the victim through inhaling, thus being harder to dispel. In Part II she often uses her Pollen Bombs, which she can infuse with her chakra for an easy genjutsu attack. Intelligence Matsuko has been shown possessing a fair amount of analytical skills, being able to accurately deduce the distance it would take her to attack. She is also skilled in predicting her opponents moves, which gives her an advantage to attack herself. She often puts her analytical abilities to use with her team, guiding her teammates while staying in the background herself. Stats Part I Chūnin Exams Though Matsuko had made brief appearances before, she made her début during the Chūnin Exams. When the rookies gathered in a room before the first exam, she is trying to keep the rookies under control so they wouldn't attract the attention of the other genin teams. During the written exam she realized the point of the exam, but still tried to answer on her own. Some of the answers she received from Kaen's morse pencil tapping. During the second phase in the Forest of Death, they managed to move with little confrontation. Kaen was demanding to acquire the Heaven scroll with any means necessary, but Saya and Matsuko were against this. Their team decided to head for the tower and wait, and they managed to snatch a Heaven scroll from one of the teams arriving after them. In the preliminaries Matsuko matched up with a fellow Konoha shinobi. Matsuko lost the match, because her jutsu is mainly of a supportive role, and she didn't want to hurt a comrade too harshly. After Saya's match Matsuko urged that Saya'd get help. Matsuko is seen watching the finals with the other rookies. She was rendered unconscious by Kabuto's genjutsu, leaving her unable to assist Konoha ninja during the invasion. Konoha Crush Matsuko can be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Filler Arcs | tba | Interlude text Part II Tenchi Bridge Reconnaissance Mission | tba | Twelve Guardian Ninja Matsuko is seen assisting in the defence of Konoha, fighting alongside Saya with impeccable teamwork. They followed Kiba's lead to where Naruto confronted an enraged Sora, and tried to stop his rampage, but failed. Ultimately, she was only able to watch until the battle came to an end. Akatsuki Suppression Mission In the anime, Matsuko can be seen at Asuma's funeral mourning his death. Pain's Assault | tba | Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Matsuko, along with the rest of her team, is seen carrying supplies during the recovery after Pain's assault, leading to a flashback of Kakashi's. When Kotori was out on another mission, her team was assigned a protection mission with Kakashi. The mission was to escort an important Yugakure leader, Ryota, back into his village. As they were leaving, Saya and Kaen quickly grew fed up with his constant complaining, but Matsuko was just barely able to prevent them from beating him into a pulp. As they moved, Saya was scouting the surroundings from ahead, Kaen didn't pay much attention to anything and Matsuko was awkwardly trying to make conversation with Ryota. Kakashi noted how Team Kotori seemingly had bad teamwork, and he suspected how they'd be able to work together. Before long, they had to stop to rest due to Ryota's constant complaining. During the pause Saya and Kaen got into a heated argument over something petty, leaving Kakashi to wonder about their teamwork even more. Having to circle through the Land Of Sound due to road constructions, they had to be constantly wary. Saya noted that she heard a weird ringing in her ears, and right after Kakashi informed them of a ninja team coming their way. Ryota was displeased with this, but was quickly shut up as the Otogakure ninja arrived. After a brief explanation and a denial, the ninja engaged in combat. Kakashi was about to take initiative, but was forced to take Ryota to a safe location, due to pressure by him. Kakashi suspected they'd be able to win. However, Team Kotori is shown doing great against the Otogakure ninja; Matsuko's genjutsu, Kaen's taijutsu and Saya's ninjutsu are too much for the opposing team. As they caught up to Kakashi and Ryota, they question how the genin were able to defeat a mostly chunin-constructed team, Saya started bickering with Kaen once again, leaving Kakashi confused. After completing the mission and returning to Konoha, they met up with Kotori, who had also returned. Kakashi commented to her about her team and how confusing they were, which just made all of them laugh. When the flashback ended, Matsuko inquired about the placement of the supplies. Five Kage Summit When news of Sasuke's affiliation with Akatsuki reached Konoha, the Konoha 11 got together to discuss what should be done. The others suggest that they should personally eliminate Sasuke to prevent him from dragging Konoha in a war with the other major villages. Matsuko tried to believe in Sasuke still being good, but in the end came to the conclusion that he should be eliminated. She was later seen with the rest of the Konoha 11, hearing Naruto's decision about Sasuke when he returned to the village. She didn't like his idea, but didn't say anything. Paradise Life On A Boat Matsuko is sent along with Tenten and Shikamaru on a mission to Mokuzu Island to replenish supplies. On the island they meet up with Naruto's group. Soon after they set sail, the fog around the area gets thicker and they encounter reef systems, a huge rock and a whirlpools again and again. Shikamaru figures that their ship is sailing through the bay in circles and tells Naruto and the others to sail straight for it and get swallowed up. The criminal, on seeing the ship wrecked, arrives at the spot with his gang to loot the wreckage. Having stored the ship in Tenten's scroll, they proceed to defeat the criminals. Later Matsuko was invited to a girl get-together by Tenten. The group talked about Naruto and reminisced about the past. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation | tba | Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax | tba | Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki | tba | When the Infinite Tsukuyomi is cast upon the world, Matsuko, alongside most people, is immobilised by the genjutsu and restrained. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes After Naruto and Sasuke ended the war, Matsuko was freed from the Infinite Tsukuyomi along with everyone else Blank Period text Epilogue text In other media text Trivia *The name "Kafun" literally means pollen. *According to the databook(s): **Matsuko's hobby is the practise of bonsai. **Matsuko doesn't wish to fight anyone. **Matsuko's favorite foods are ___, and her least favorite food is ___. **Matsuko has completed 42 official missions in total: 23 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 1 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Matsuko's favourite phrase is "Fall seven times and stand up eight" (七転び八起き, Nanakorobi yaoki). Quotes *text Reference text Category:DRAFT